1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator assembly unit improving a rotation of a door against a cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator normally has a cabinet forming a refrigerator compartment, and a door provided in front of the refrigerator compartment to open and close the refrigerator compartment. The cabinet and the door are connected by a hinge member.
The hinge member includes a hinge bracket having a first end connected to the cabinet, and a second end connected to the door and provided with a hinge hole, and a hinge pin connected with the door through the hinge hole. Thus, the door rotates against the cabinet on an axis of the hinge pin.
To allow a user to put food into the refrigerator compartment or remove food therefrom, the door is generally rotated over a right angle to open the refrigerator compartment. Herein, the location of the hinge pin is significant as follows.
FIG. 7 illustrates a rotation of a door when a hinge pin is positioned at a rear corner of the door, namely, adjacent to a cabinet. As illustrated therein, a door 120 opens and closes a refrigerator compartment 110a, being rotated on the axis of a hinge pin 135.
However, in the case that the hinge pin 135 is positioned as illustrated in FIG. 7, when the door 120 is fully rotated, a corner part of the door 120 positioned in front of the hinge pin 135 protrudes over the outer wall of the cabinet 110, thereby creating an interference part “I1”. Thus, the refrigerator is required to be disposed at a position spaced apart from a wall, a sink, etc., to avoid the interference part “I1”.
Contrary to the hinge pin 135 of FIG. 7, FIG. 8 illustrates the rotation of the door when the hinge pin 235 is positioned at the front corner of the door 220. As illustrated therein, a door 220 also opens and closes a refrigerator compartment 210a by being rotated at the axis of a hinge pin 235.
In the case that the hinge pin 235 is positioned as illustrated in FIG. 8, when the door 220 is rotated, a corner part of the door 220 does not protrude over the cabinet 210 as compared with the case of FIG. 7.
However, as the hinge pin 235 is positioned at the front corner of the door 220, the rotational radius of the door 220 is lengthened, thereby creating an interference part “I2” between a door shelf 240 provided on the inside of the door 220 and an inside wall of the cabinet 210. Thus, in order to remove the interference part “I2”, the size of the door shelf 240 is required to be decreased, thereby lowering the capacity of the door shelf 240.